


Club 2016

by catspaw439



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catspaw439/pseuds/catspaw439
Summary: A favorite actress get introduced to Club 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the franchises or characters referenced. Um. I don't strickly know if this fits the fanfiction category but I just felt like writing what with everything going on, I got a stoke of inspiration. For those of you hoping for a new chapter of NTTMP or NNMP or CDP, I am sorry. I will get a new chapter out of all of those hopefully soon in the coming year. 2016 stunk. Here is hoping for a happier 2017. I hope you all enjoy.

She was not quite sure what was going on. One moment she was lying in a bed in a hospital feeling quite unwell with her family around her and then the next thing a bright swallowed her up. Now she was standing in what looked liked a VIP lounge like many she been in before. There were comfortable chairs and several couches and what looked like a game table not far away. There was an open doorway across from her and she could see several people milling about in the next room. Above the door was a sign that read "Club 2016" in Big bright letters. In smaller letters underneath it it read "where it will always be 2016". She was not sure what was going on.

"You're dead." came a voice behind her.

Whipping around she exclaimed, "Pardon?" She blinked in shock as who was in front of her registered. "But you're dead!"

"And?" Said the grey haired man in front of her.

 

She then registered what he had said, "Wait, I'm dead too?"

He was just about to reply when a winged person came into the room and interrupted them. "Ah Princess Leia right on time! Welcome Club 2016 where it is always 2016. I hope you enjoy your stay if you need anything I am Severus will help you am I right? Splendid!" He said without waiting for a response, running off and disappearing before their eyes.

"But I'm not..."

"Don't bother, he'll just call you something else. It is the way this place works." He said.

"But what is place?" She asked looking around hardly able to believe that she was dead.

"This is the afterlife. More specifically the afterlife where all stars go. Every year a lounge club pops into existence in the afterlife just for those stars who die that year. It was a bit lonely for me here at first but it has certainly filled up fast. Too fast. It keeps expanding. Sad, but at least its never dull or quiet."

"Why did he call me Leia though?" She was still confused.

"That is just the way the angels assigned to this part of the afterlife are like. They know us by our roles not by our names." he sighed. "You get used to it after a while. It is like one big party where you can be who you want to be without every day life things getting in the way."

Now I believe it is time to introduce to everyone. Or at least what we all hope will be everyone." With that the man who once played Severus Snape among many other led the woman who had played Princess Leia into the next room greet the partiers.


End file.
